PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Tisch Cancer Institute?s Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities is to effectively nurture, inspire, and advance the career development of cancer-focused clinical and translational investigators. In particular, we aspire to prepare a diverse biomedical and healthcare professional workforce, armed with the methodological skills, analytical acumen, & scientific knowledge, to successfully address unmet needs of our catchment population. Our career development strategy is in keeping with the mission of TCI to advance translational cancer research to improve the lives of the community we serve. TCI?s activities promote multidisciplinary team science and foster future research leaders that are aligned with TCI scientific programs and capitalize upon the rich educational offerings of the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences (GSBS) and the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai (ISMMS) and the resources of our NCATS- funded Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA).